Movie Night
by thek9kid
Summary: So you know that episode in Friends where Ross and Joey fall asleep on a couch after watching Die Hard, well this is that just with Deeks and Callen.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, so I've loved NCIS los angeles since the day it aired, I've watched every episode and read waaaay too much fanfiction about it, tried and failed to write one, I hated it. So I decided to try writing for this fandom again. This takes place in early season 5 after Deeks comes back to work, but before Kensi leaves for Afghanistan and before they sleep together. This is based off of the Friends episode where Ross and Joey fall asleep on a couch together, I've always loved that episode and I thought it would be funny if that happened to Deeks and Callen. I wrote it more as Deeks & Callen friendship, but you could read it as pre slash if you wanted to see it that way. Anyway, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Pfff, I wish.**

"So, Kens movie night?" Deeks asked, hopefully, leaning back in his chair after an action packed day of catching the bad guys and avoiding death. The sleeves of his long sleeved blue shirt bunched up around his elbows, showing off tanned skin from mornings surfing at the beach.

"Ughhh, Nope, not tonight partner, I, am going home and sleeping, forever." She said dramatically, faking a yawn and stretching. The hem of her yellow short sleeve blouse rode up revealing a small strip of her toned stomach, Deeks valiantly tried not to stare, and failed miserably. She grabs her bag and whizzes out the door, before Deeks could convince her she had to watch Die Hard with him, again. She still doesn't understand why he loves that movie so much, probably because it's a cop saving the day, and being all badass, and the cute girls, probably the cute girls.

"Ahh, come on! Kensi?" he called to her retreating back, then turned to the rest of the team. Sam sat in his chair smirking at the younger partners banter, Callen was openly laughing.

"Sam, Callen, movie night?" He asked, knowing they would probably say no, but he tried anyway, to be honest he just didn't want to go home and be alone tonight. The nightmares and flashbacks were always worse when he was alone. While he would have prefered to be at home with his amazing and beautiful partner Kensi, he would settle for Callen and Sam.

"What movie?" Sam asked, surprising the detective who thought he'd just shoot him down like he usually did.

"Die Hard." Deeks answered, this caught Callen's attention immediately, he lifted his head from putting his laptop in his bag to look over at his younger teammate. He cocked his head to the side, thinking, while he was just about to pretend to have plans, now he was reconsidering. Die Hard is and always shall be G Callen's favorite movie.

"Which one?" Sam asked, Die Hard is his favorite adult movie. The Lion King is his favorite kids movie, don't judge, he has two kids and even after seeing it 30 times it is still amazing.

Deeks scoffed as if it should be obvious, "The first one, duh." He answered, standing and collecting his gear. "So, you guys in?"

Sam paused for a minute considering, Michelle and the kids were at her parents house tonight, and to be honest he didn't want to spend the night alone. "Sure, why not, you in G?" Sam smirked knowing what his partner's answer would be, having watched the movie together many times.

Callen shrugged, trying to be causal, Deeks did not need to know just how crazy obsessed with this movie he is, "Sure could be fun."

Deeks pumped his fist in the air, "Yes!"

The three teammates arrived at Deeks apartment about twenty minutes later. Sam, never having step foot into the place before, was surprised by it's almost OCD cleanliness, expecting it to be as messy and crazy as the man himself could sometime be.

"Nice place Deeks." Callen complimented just as surprised as his partner. He was expecting something colorful, disorganized, weird, and a little zany, instead he got colorful, weird, spotless, and organized.

The walls of the living room were a bright blue, like the ocean. There was a picture of Dog's playing poker on the wall above the couch. There were four framed photos arranged in a perfectly equidistant diamond shape on the wall by the window covered by brown cowboy themed curtains. This pictures had the same two people in them Deeks and an older woman who Callen assumed to be Deeks' mother. They were obviously graduation photos, high school, college, law school, and the police academy. There was a diploma framed and mounted on the wall next to the photos, Callen assumed it was his law school degree, but when he looked closer he was surprised to see it was actually his high school diploma.

On a shelf next to the flat screen mounted on the wall were a few pictures of Deeks' friends, some obviously from college, a few LAPD officers and detectives Deeks was close to. One was of Deeks and Kensi on a beach laughing, one of the four of them out at a restaurant on Sam's Birthday and one with all of them, including Eric, Nell and Hetty at the office Christmas party last year. Who knew Deeks was the sentimental type?

Not surprisingly there were two surf boards leaning against the back wall, one older, a solid green color, the name K. Deeks printed in small faded black letters along the side of the board, Sam wondered what the K stood for, to whom the board belonged to, a brother maybe? He wasn't going to ask though, not now at least, didn't seem like the right time. The other board was newer than the old one, but was obviously well used, it was orange with blue stripes and had M. Deeks scrawled across the side. Next to the two surf boards, was a wood colored long board and a smaller, normal sized skateboard, the back decorated with artfully creepy tie dye skulls.

The sound of Doggy claws on hardwood floor interrupted their contemplation of Deeks' place. Monty came running down the hall and jumped on his master, barking happily a few times.

"Hi buddy, did you miss me?" Deeks petted his pooch, earning a contented moan from the mutt, who was wiggling in Deeks arms. Deeks stood up after a minute and walked into the kitchen.

"You guys want a beer?" He called back, grabbing three from the fridge, when he heard two yes from the men absentmindedly petting his dog, who was now leaning against Sam's legs enjoying a good rubdown from the big guy.

"Nice place Deeks." Sam said honestly, looking around the oddly yet tastefully decorated apartment. Absentmindedly swiping dog hair off his long sleeved red henley.

"Thank-"

"COO-COO!" Deeks was interrupted by a coo-coo clock going off to signal it was 8:00pm. Sam actually jumped, and looked to the coo-coo clock in the kitchen,.There was actually a bird going in and out of the house shaped clock coo-cooing away. Deeks laughed and went to the coo-coo clock, pulling a chain and the coo-cooing stopped.

"Sorry, I forgot to warn you about that." He lied, giggling manically, he was hoping the coo-coo clock would scare the guys as much as it scared Kensi, who almost wiped it out of existence with her SIG. To Deeks glee the highly trained federal agents, as they liked to remind him, jumped in surprise at the sound of the coo-coo clock his mom had bought him as a housewarming present when he had to move after he got shot four years ago. The two agents just shook their heads good naturedly not really that surprised he had a coo-coo clock, it suited him.

Deeks ordered two pizzas for the three of them, One pepperoni for Callen and Deeks and one sausage for Sam, who for some unknown reason hated pepperoni, who woulda thunk? The three of them teased each other over the beers while waiting for the pizza. Sam and Callen teasing Deeks about him and Kensi's "Thing" while Deeks was trying to say there wasn't really a thing and Sam and Callen not really believing him. Sam and Deeks teasing Callen about his unusually shy flirting with the super smart red headed janitor named Cassie that worked nights at the OSP center where Callen sometimes still hung out at night. Deeks and Callen ragged on Sam about his hatred of Pepperoni, the only good pizza topping they argued and about his irrational fear of squirrels. Deeks tried to con the story out of the two, but Sam wasn't going to tell and Callen was laughing too hard to explain anything. At one point Deeks started petting Monty enthusiastically and the other two shrugged and rubbed the pup too until Monty was moaning and groaning and wiggling around on the floor enjoying the six hands petting him.

When the pizza arrived the three of them sat on Deeks extremely comfortable purple couch, in front of the flat screen, with Monty curled up in the green armchair to the left of the couch. They ate the pizza, drank beer and shouted occasionally at the TV. Deeks was surprised and thrilled when Callen started quoting along to the dialogue, trying to mimic the voices and doing a hilarious Bruce Willis Impression that had Deeks in stitches, never having seen his team leader acting this goofy before. Sam just rolled his eyes smiling, having witnessed his partners craziness before

All too soon the movie was over and Sam was getting tired.

"Die Hard!" Callen and Deeks shouted pumping their fists in the air. Deeks looked over at Sam, "Dude you didn't say Die Hard?" He said a little concerned, they had started doing that half-way through the movie. Something that Sam and Callen did when they watched it together

"Everything ok?" Callen asked jokingly. Sam just rolled his eyes good naturedly at his partner.

"Anyone wanna watch Die hard two?" Deeks asked, holding up the DVD, honestly he didn't want this night to end yet, it was rare that Callen, Sam, and himself hung out outside of work, even rarer when they actually got along and had a good time without Kensi as a buffer between the older agents and the detective. Things had gotten progressively better between Sam and Deeks after the Siderov case, helping each other through their trauma had helped the two teammate understand each other better and form a closer bond. Sam had actually put in the time, energy, and effort to get to know Deeks, not just judging him by his surface personality. As Sam and Deeks got along better, Callen had also taken time to try to get to know the detective better outside of work, one of the reasons he had agreed to the movie night with them. And the movie was Die Hard. Who passes up Die Hard?

Sam shook his head, "Sorry man, If I don't leave now, I'm gonna fall asleep, right here, on this ridiculously comfortable couch, seriously where did you get it?" He asked, proving his words a second later when he yawned so wide he heard his jaw crack.

Deeks had to think for a minute, "It was my mom's she was getting rid of it, and I love this couch so I brought it home, no idea where she got it from though." Deeks shrugged.

Deeks turned to Callen, "Die hard two?" Callen grimaced not particularly fond of Die Hard two, sequels were never better than the original.

"We could watch the first one again." He grinned, Deeks just laughed, but nodded along. They said their goodbyes to Sam, Sam actually hugged Deeks, Deeks was pretty sure this was their first real hug and not a bro hug, but wasn't gonna make a big deal out of it, cause he's cooler than that.

"Die Hard!" They both shouted, throwing a fist in the air, then laughing at each other.

About halfway though the movie Deeks felt his eyes droop and his head loll to the side. He jerked it up again trying to focus on the explosions on screen, but the pull of sleep was too much and his body slumped to the left onto a warm body pillow.

Callen felt the sleep calling his tired mind halfway into the movie. His eyes kept drooping and as one who has chronic insomnia he didn't argue when his body allowed itself to rest. Knowing he was in a safe place, he let his body slump lower on the couch, his head cushioned on a throw pillow with a cat face on it. He was halfway asleep when he felt a heavy blanket drape over his chest. He unconsciously wrapped an arm around the lumpy blanket and for the first time in a long while he drifted off into a deep sleep, unplagued by demons from his past.

 **Soooo? What do you think so far? Tell me in a review. Feel free to favorite/follow if your heart so desires. Fear not, I actually have the entire story written, so this will be finished.**

 **TTFN!**

 **K9KID OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: HI! Here's chapter 2, I hope you like it. Some of the dialogue is from the friends episode.**

 **Disclaimer: naw man naw**

The chirping of birds outside and the soft glow of the rising sun woke Marty Deeks up from a very comfortable nap. He nuzzled his warm soft pillow. The pillow snored, he stiffened, opening his eyes a crack, seeing nothing but dark green. He slowly became aware of the body underneath him, for a moment he thought it was just Kensi. Then he realised the body was harder than Kensi's, the lack of boobs a dead give away. The arms holding him were too large and the smell of the body was too masculine, a familiar cologne it took him a moment to place. When he did, his eyes snapped open, his shocked blue eyes meeting, even more shocked, slightly darker blue eyes. It took them a moment to realise what happened. They screamed in unison springing apart, standing on opposite sides of the couch. They stared at each other for a moment in shocked silence. The soft, firm, dark green pillow was, in fact, G Callen's chest.

Monty, who had awoken from the shouting, lazily glared at the two humans for daring to wake him from his slumber, before whining and getting down from the armchair and stretching between the loud, previously cuddling men.

"What happened!?" Callen yelled, frazzled.

"I don't know?!" Deeks said, just as frazzled, unconsciously petting Monty as he nuzzled his hand.

They both patted themselves down, making sure their clothing was in the right place and nothing even weirder happened.

"We just fell asleep." Callen stated, relieved. "That is all."

Deeks nodded, "Yeah, right, yeah! Just two friends who fell asleep watching a movie, no big deal, right?" He asked, hoping Callen wasn't about to kill him with the empty pizza box on the coffee table.

"Right." Callen nodded.

"Not a word to Kensi." Deeks pointed at the older man.

"Or Sam." Callen agreed, they'd never live it down if their partners found out they unconsciously fell asleep, cuddled together.

"Or anyone, ever." Deeks said, not wanting the wonder twins, or Hetty to find out either.

"Agreed" Callen nodded, they both stood together in slightly awkward silence on opposite ends of the couch. "I should go." Deeks nodded vigorously, springing across the room and opening the door, Callen grabbed his coat and was about to leave.

"See you at work?" Deeks said a little bit awkwardly, about to pat Callen on the back.

But Callen moved out of the way, still feeling out of place and weird, "No touching." he said a little harsher than he meant to.

"Yeah no touching." Deeks readily agreed, his head nodding like a bottle head.

Callen moved out the door, but looked back at Deeks, "Die Hard!" They both tried at the same time, trying to feel more normal, but it fell flat. Callen went home to shower and change, while Deeks got ready for work, both trying to forget how that was the best sleep they had gotten in a long time.

Monty sat in front of his master and whined, pawing the blond's leg. "You want some breakfast boy?" Deeks asked, Monty barked, running into the kitchen where his food bowl was, he barked again when Deeks wasn't immediately there to give him food. "I'm comin' I'm comin'."

They got to work that day, avoiding eye contact with each other, neither Kensi nor Sam was in yet. After ten minutes of awkward silence Deeks couldn't take it anymore, "I, um, I gotta, I'm gonna go, go to the gym." he muttered, bolting out of the bullpen to the gym, thankful no one was in there.

Callen groaned dropping his head into his hands, mad at himself for being so weird about this. They were having such a great time the night before, acting more like friends than teammates and this shouldn't have ruined anything, it's not like they did anything, but it kind of felt like they did.

"Hey partner." Callen startled as Sam walked in, dropping his stuff on his desk, a wide grin on his face, "How was the second movie with Deeks?" He said grinning.

"It was fine." Callen groaned internally, knowing his partner would sense something off about him.

"You ok?" Sam asked, crossing his arms across his chest, his muscles bulging against the confines of his black long sleeved shirt, slightly worried something had happened after he left.

"Yeah." Callen sighed, before Kensi entered a happy grin on her face.

"Hello boys!" She called out happily.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" Sam asked bemused, worries about Callen pushed to the back of his head, for now.

Kensi plopped down in her desk, spreading her arms out, stretching. The large black leather watch she always wore a stark contrast to her bare tan arms, the short sleeves of her red and white striped shirt ending half way down her bicep, showing off her lean muscles. She smiling goofily, "So last night I decided to pamper myself. I took a three hour bath, I read this really amazing book, gave myself a facial, ate a bunch of ice cream and chocolate and watched Top Model half the night. It was exactly what I needed just a quiet night to myself." She sighed again content, "So how was movie night with Deeks?" She grinned, glad she didn't have to sit through that movie for the millionth time, she loves Deeks, really she does. It's just, you can only watch the same mediocre movie so many times before you want to shoot the TV… and your partner.

"Surprisingly fun." Sam grinned remembering the friendly teasing and weird movie antics they had all took part in last night. Callen laughed out loud for the first time that morning when Sam tried to mimic Deeks mimicking Callen who was mimicking Bruce Willis. Kensi snorted loudly when Sam mentioned Deeks apartment and it's odd color scheme and decorations, especially the coo-coo clock.

"I almost shot that thing the first time I heard it go off." She laughed, glad she really hadn't because Deeks mom while adorable and funny had a mean streak, and she loves that coo-coo clock.

Deeks reentered the room, with a slightly forced bright smile, "Hey Kens, how was your night? Was it better than Die Hard? No, I don't think it was." He teased her with a joking smile, leaning against her desk, his worn baggy blue jeans clad hip accidently knocking one of her many knickknacks onto the floor, Kensi growled and Deeks quickly picked the miniature statue of liberty figurine up and placed it on the desk.

Kensi snorted, "My night was so much better than watching an old movie I have seen a million times." at that moment Eric's whistle pierced the air.

"Got a case." He announced, spinning on the sole of his tan flip flops and returning to ops.

"It's not even that good of a movie." Kensi teased, she was met with three sharp intakes of breath and incredulous looks. "Oh god, not you two too!" She groaned dramatically.

"What is wrong with you?" Callen asked jokingly serious, putting a hand to his heart like her words had mortally wounded him. She just rolled her eyes and shoved her team leader's shoulder with her own shoulder..

"Shut up!" She grinned.

The humor died on their lips as they entered the ops room, where Eric and Nell stood with their trusty tablets in front of a screen with a photo of a marine in her dress uniform.

"Meet Grace Smit, her sister found her dead this morning in her apartment." Nell narrated pulling up photos of the crime scene, "She was beaten pretty badly then shot in the heart five times with a large caliber weapon, she was dead before she hit the floor." she stated sadly, this was the hard part of her job, not doing the near impossible hacking, but seeing the lifeless bodies of good men and women, even if they were digitalized and on a screen.

"Smit was an intelligence analyst for the Navy, her work was on a new generation of drones, this is extremely sensitive information, we think this may be why she was targeted, but nothing was taken, not her laptop or her phone." Eric said a little puzzled.

"Was there anything found at the scene?" Sam asked, his arms folded across his chest, frowning at the pictures on screen.

Eric shook his head, "LAPD didn't find anything at the scene, no shell casings, fingerprints, nothing, whoever did this was through."

"Any witnesses?" Callen asked, again Eric shook his head.

"No one saw or heard anything." Eric said.

"The shooter shot her five times, and he beat her, this could be personal, a jealous boyfriend maybe?" Deeks suggested, everyone looked at him and nodded recognizing the possibility, except Callen whose eyes were firmly glued to the screen. Kensi's eyes narrowed in suspicion remembering that Callen hadn't said a word about the movie night, she wondered what happened between the two and why Sam didn't know anything about it

"Kensi, Deeks go interview the sister, maybe she knows something, Sam and I will check out the scene." Callen said not looking over at his two younger teammates

"On it." Deeks agreed walking out after his partner.

Sam and Callen went over the scene with a finetooth comb, but didn't find anything useful, "Hopefully Kensi and Deeks will have better luck." Sam sighed frustrated, Callen nodded, looking at a photo on Smit's mantel, she had her arms wrapped around a slightly taller blond man, he seemed familiar to him, for some reason. He lifted the picture carefully with his black gloved hands, his left purple sleeve tucked halfway into the left glove. Just to be safe, he took a picture of the photo and sent it to Eric, "Eric I need facial rec on the photo I just sent you." He said into his phone.

"On it." Eric replied.

"What's up G?" Sam asked looking at the photo that caught his partner's attention.

"Not sure yet." Callen frowned, trying to place the man's face

"What was up with you this morning?" Sam asked the niggling sense that something was wrong coming back to him. "Did something happen between you two after I left?" Sam asked concerned they had some kind of fight.

"It's nothing Sam." Callen said avoiding eye contact, Sam knew he was lying, he just wasn't sure why. "Let's bag up the electronics and get them back to Eric." Callen said walking away from his partner.

Kensi and Deeks rode out to Smit's sister's house a few miles away from her apartment.

"So how was movie night with Sam and Callen?" She asked because for whatever reason he wasn't in the bullpen when they were talking about it earlier.

"It was really fun, I didn't know they were such die hard Die Hard fans, did you?" He smiled at Kensi and she snorted at his terrible joke,"If I had known they were I would have pawned off Die Hard movie night with you to them years ago." She teased, grinning a her partner.

"Oh Kens you know you love our movie nights together." He smirked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, Kensi punched his arm viciously.

"OW!" He exclaimed dramatically, rubbing his shoulder, covered by his long sleeved white shirt, he groaned dramatically holding the aching limb with his other hand. Sure that it would leave an ugly bruise.

"Drama queen." She rolled her eyes. The two of them lapsed into silence for a moment, "You and Callen kind of seemed distant this morning, something happen." She asked nonchalantly, noticing the two wouldn't even look at each other during the briefing, which didn't add up to the fun stories Sam had told her in the bullpen.

Instead of answering he pointed out the house they were looking for on the left, "That's it." She rolled her eyes at his subject change, she'll get it out of him later.

The house was a small two story painted a soft yellow color, the grass was neatly cut. There was a pink bike laid on it's side in the yard, a plethora of other toys scattered about. The two picked their way through the colorful, bright yard, to the door, Deeks rang the doorbell. A few moments later, Jana Smit opened the door, her green eyes bloodshot, and nose rubbed red from crying all morning.

"Can I help you?" She asked plastering on a watery smile, brushing her brown hair back from her face, the purple sleeve of her blouse pulled up over half her hand.

"I'm Detective Marty Deeks, this is Special Agent Kensi Blye. We are so sorry for your loss. Can we ask you a few questions about your sister?" Deeks introduced them both, flashing their badges for a moment.

"I already talked to the police?" she said, sounding confused and exhausted.

"We know ma'am but this will help us find whoever killed your sister." Kensi reasoned gently, not wanting to push the young woman too hard.

Jana closed her eyes briefly, before nodding and letting them in, "Can I get you anything to drink, coffee, tea, water?" she asked honestly just wanting something to do with her hands

"A glass of water would be wonderful, thank you, ma'am" Deeks smiled, she nodded and stepped to the kitchen, filling up three glasses of water and then leading the two partners into the living room.

"Please call me Jana, ma'am make me feel old." She smiled a little, setting the glasses on the coffee table.

Kensi nodded, Jana sat down in an arm chair in the living room, Deeks and Kensi taking the couch.

"Were the two of you close?" Deeks asked gently.

Jana smiled and nodded, "Our parents died when we were little, it's just been the two of us for a long time." He voice broke as a tear rolled down her cheek. Kensi gave her a minute to compose herself before they kept going.

"Jana, did your sister ever talk about anyone threatening her, or following her?" Kensi asked, leaning forward slightly.

"No, not really." She shook her head, reached over to the coffee table and pulling a tissue from a tissue box, wiping a few fresh tears from her eyes.

"Did she have a boyfriend?" Deeks asked after a moment, testing his jealous lover theory.

Jana nodded, a flash of anger went through her eyes, then it was gone, "His name's Hal Anderson, he's a jerk. Grace broke up with him a week ago, he was pissed about it."

"You didn't like Hal?" Kensi asked.

"No, I didn't like the way he treated my little sister, he was mean, he insulted her, made her feel bad about herself, and was just really creepy, and he scared Nicky." Jana said her voice breaking.

"Nicky?"Kensi asked.

"My daughter, she's at a friend's house right now. Wait, do you think Hal did this?" She asked.

"We're looking at every angle." Kensi said vaguely.

"That son of a bitch." Jana growled.

"What did Hal do?" Kensi asked changing the subject, trying to redirect her anger into helpful information.

"He was a computer analyst at this company, what was it, um, Light Bulb Tech, I think it was called. That's how they met, at a tech expo a few months ago." Jana answered confidently, glad she could help.

"Did Grace talk about her work, or anything about the people she worked with?" Deeks asked wanting to see if their was anyone besides Hal who could have had motive.

"Grace didn't talk about her work much." Jana said shrugging.

Kensi and Deeks asked her a few more questions but the only person Jana could think of who had a grudge against Grace was Hal.

As the two existed the brightly colored home, Kensi called Eric, "Eric I need an address for a Hal Anderson who works at Light Bulb tech company."

"Give me a minute," He said, fingers flying across the keyboard, "and gotcha, It's MoonStone Apartments at 1324 45th Ave aprt. 512D. Just sent it to your phones."

"Thanks Eric." Kensi said, disconnecting the call, shoving her phone in her back pocket, and climbed into the driver's seat, Deeks a=hopping into the passenger seat.

Kensi and Deeks went to Hal's apartment to see if Hal was their guy, but the second he got a look at them he took off running. After a mile long car chase with Deeks on foot and Kensi in the car they finally caught the rabbit, arrested him and took him to the boat shed.

After about an hour of bullshit lies Hal finally came clean, told them the whole story when Sam did his Navy SEAL stare of death that made the guy pee his pants. So now Hal is going to prison forever, Grace Smit has justice and Jana Smit has some closure.

Turns out Hal was the guy in the photo that Callen recognized, he's a homegrown terrorist on the terrorist watch list and went out with Grace to get the information she had, but he couldn't get past her encryption codes. When Grace caught him trying to access her computer she confronted him, they fought and he killed her, cleaned the scene as best he could and took off, but was stupid enough to go back to his apartment for his stuff, stupid criminals, they never learn.

Both Sam and Kensi tried to get more information out of their partners but both were stubbornly tight lipped about it.

They all went home early that day after finishing up some paperwork.

At home Callen tossed and turned trying to get comfortable on the bed Sam had bought for him and he reluctantly decided to use. But no matter what he did the man could not get comfortable, at all. At four in the morning he gave up, got up, took the toaster apart while practicing Russian and trying not to think of purple couches or warm comfortable detectives.

In Deeks' apartment, he unknowingly had a similar problem to the team leader. While he had fallen asleep rather easily, he had multiple nightmares, some about the torture, others about his childhood. He woke up screaming at four in the morning. Frustrated he grabbed a tie blanket his mom made him last christmas, it was solid blue on one side and had waves on the other side, and his pillow and tired to sleep on the very comfortable purple couch hoping the drone of the TV would chase the nightmares away. But even there it was like something was missing. Eventually he gave up, watching infomercials and very nearly buying a pillow pet, a light bright pillow and a ridiculously large set of blendy pens and stencils for Kamran's birthday next week, thankfully he only bought the blendy pens as a present for Sam's daughter's birthday. All the while he was trying not to think of the warm chest or strong arms of his team leader that lolled him to sleep last night or the fact that none of his nightmares came out to play the night before with Callen there.

 **Sooo? What do you think? Feel free to leave a review, favorite and follow, if your heart so desires.**

 **TTFN**

 **K9KID OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi! Chapter three! Happy reading! Took some of the dialogue from the friends episode I based this on. I finally looked it up, it's Friends: The One With the Nap Partners, season 7 episode 6 if you were interested. Enjoy!**

The next morning brought two very cranky blond teammates together with their too wake too cheerful partners.

"What's up with you two?" Kensi asked, anything to not have to do paperwork all day.

"Couldn't sleep." They said at the same time, glanced at each other for a moment, before quickly looking away.

Sam narrowed his eyes at the two, he knew something was up. G kept changing the subject every time he asked about what happened after he left two nights before and he kept blushing, which was super weird for Callen.

After another hour of filling out forms and a collective number of 25 cups of coffee between the two blonds, Deeks was literally vibrating in his chair from caffeine overload attacking his paperwork with a decidedly terrifying intensity. And Callen's foot was jiggling up and down, his fingers tapping on the desk incessantly.

When the detective reached for his coffee cup, Sam snatched it away from him, "I'm cuttin' you off bro, you're scaring the kids." Sam half joked, Deeks just looked at him like he stole his puppy for a minute before he shrugged and kept going. Across the bullpen a similar conversation happened between Kensi and Callen, complete with unsuccessful snatches for coffee cups and accusations of hypocriticalness. Ten minutes later Deeks tried to snatch the coffee from Sam, but he pulled it away just in time, "Nope." he smirked.

"But, Sam!" Deeks whined, actually whined.

"No. Dude, look at yourself, you're about to explode." And he actually did, Sam could literally see him shaking, "Go! run around in the gym, let off some steam, you too G."

"But, Sam." Callen said, imitating Deeks and smirking at the blond detective who stuck his tongue out at the team leader.

"Go, now, before Kensi kills you both," the blondes looked over at Kensi who was gripping sharpened pencils in both hands with a murderous glint in her eye. Both men scurried off to the relative safety of the gym to let off some steam.

"Thank god." Kensi groaned, "Maybe I'll actually get some work done now."

"And maybe they'll work out whatever happened between them." Sam said hopefully.

"You noticed too?" Kensi asked, Sam nodded, "I thought something weird was going on, Deeks avoided talking about Callen or the movie night yesterday."

In the gym, when they entered it was a bit awkward for a moment, then Deeks grinned and ran around the perimeter of the gym shouting "WEEEE!" like a five year old. Callen laughed out loud and joined him when he stopped yelling. They did five laps before stopping, some of their excess energy spent. Deeks looked at the rock climbing wall and smirked. "You wanna race to the top?"

"Sure." He sighed knowing he would lose, no one could beat Deeks, not even Hetty, and wasn't that a surprise that vexed their ninja boss to no end. They took their places and raced up the wall, halfway up Callen missed a step and fell to the ground, he never was the best at rock climbing. Deeks cackled triumphantly.

"Yeah yeah laugh it up." Callen complained good naturedly still sprawled on the mat.

"Guess I win huh," Deeks said cheekily climbing down the wall and sitting down next to Callen.

"Hey, Callen, we need to talk about before." Deeks started hesitantly.

Callen shook his head, "No we don't."

"Yeah we do," Callen looked away from him, "Now look, that was the best nap I ever had." Deeks stated.

"I- I don't know what you're talking about." Callen muttered still not looking at the detective.

"C'mon man, admit it, that was the best nap you ever had!" Deeks said, smiling, half joking, but not really because seriously it was the best nap ever.

"I've had better." Callen said, looking away from the man so he wouldn't see him smiling, just realizing what this sounded like.

"Oh really, when?" Deeks asked leaning closer to Callen

"Alright alright that was the best nap ever!" Deeks nodded smiling triumphantly while Callen was just trying to keep from laughing. Right then Eric pushed open the boys locker room about to go work out, but paused when he head, "But it's over Deeks!" Callen said trying to keep a straight face. Eric's eyes widened in shock, slowly closing the door so it was just open a crack wanting to hear what happened next.

"I wanna do it again!" Deeks replied, Eric's eyebrows climbed to his hairline.

"We can't do it again." This time not joking, because this couldn't happen again.

"Why not!" Deeks whined.

"Because it's weird!" Callen shouted raising his voice a little and standing up.

"Fine." Deeks said dejectedly, looking like a kicked puppy, Callen felt a little bad.

"You wanna race again?" Callen asked, offering his hand, taking the olive branch for what it was Deeks took the hand. And off they went this time Callen actually managed to stay on the wall, but Deeks still won, the man was like a monkey.

Eric slowly shut the door all the way, shocked by what he just heard, Deeks and Callen? Like together, seriously? It sounded like they had a one night stand and Deeks wanted to do it again, but Callen didn't. "I have to tell Nell." he whispered, changing back into his normal clothes and using the other door, he scurried back up to ops.

"Nell, I have to tell you something." Eric whispered, a little terrified at what he just found out.

"What is it Eric?" She said distractedly trying to catch up on her own paperwork.

Eric looked around thankful the ops center was empty, "I think Deeks and Callen did it."

"Did what?" Nell looked up, frowning at the crazed look in Eric's eyes.

"You know, it." Eric intoned meaningfully, not really wanting to spell it out. Nell just raised her eyebrows, and shook her head a little, not getting it. Eric leaned in closer and whispered "I think they had a one night stand." Nell's eyes bugged out of her sockets.

"What?" She squeaked, questioning the sanity of her partner.

"I heard them in the gym." Eric said, still whispering even though they were alone.

"They were doing it in the gym?!" Nell exclaimed loudly, an image, a very hot image flashed into her mind making her face turn red..

"What? No! They were talking about it in the gym." She's gonna kill him, one of these day, for saying things like that.

"What did they say exactly?" Nell asked hoping to get some clarification, she was an intelligence analyst after all.

Eric took a deep breathe before launching into the story, "So I was about to go into the gym to work out, you know pump the guns," he started, "When I heard Callen say, "It's over Deeks."" Nell fought down her grin at Eric attempt at imitating Callen, "then Deeks said, "I wanna do it again!" then Callen said, "We can't do it again," then Deeks asked "Why Not?" then Callen said "Because it's weird." then Deeks said "Fine," then Callen asked if he wanted to race again. Then I got out of there." Eric finished, Nell had to fight off the laugh she wanted to let out at her partner's imitations, then his words sunk in and she could see where he would come up with that.

"They could have been talking about anything!" Though as she thought about it Callen and Deeks were acting a little odd yesterday, avoiding each other and being a little awkward around each other. "I mean they wouldn't, right? Deeks has been pining after Kensi for years and Callen likes that super smart janitor Cassie, so, I mean why would they." She trailed off, suddenly she hit his bicep.

"Ow! What was that for?" Eric asked, rubbing the injured limb.

"Now you have me questioning them too!"

"Questioning who Ms, Jones?" The two froze and turned as one to see Hetty who they hadn't heard come in.

"Uh no one." Nell said nervously, hoping she hadn't heard the earlier part of the conversation.

"Hmm, I'm sure. Eric how's the…" Nell sighed in relief, tuning out the conversation and getting back to her work. Though at times during the day she couldn't help but think about what Eric said. He probably just misheard them, but if he hadn't... and they had… Nell shook her head dislodging her thoughts and getting back to work.

"Weeee!" Kensi groaned as she heard her partner squeal with glee, not even wanting to know what they were doing in the gym. Sam just chuckled and they worked in silence for a while, before hearing a loud thump and cackling laughter from Kensi partner.

"Rock wall challenge again." Kensi chuckled.

"I still don't know how he climbs that fast." Sam shook his head with a smile.

"I'm pretty sure he's part monkey." Kensi joked. It was mostly silent for the next twenty minutes before the their partners came back in.

"You two good now?" Sam asked, referring to both the extra caffeine energy and whatever happened that was weird between them.

"Yeah, we're good." Deeks said, even though they still hadn't worked everything out. Deeks still wanted to do it again, even if it was just so he could sleep again or figure out why he couldn't sleep last night. Callen nodded in agreement.

The team worked on paperwork for most of the day, with Deeks normal amount of chatter/distractions from doing work, and banter between the others. It was Sam's turn to pick the food truck and as always he came back with shrimp curry.

Nell and Eric came down from ops to eat with the team, but now they were the ones acting odd. Nell kept staring at Deeks and Callen intently like she was trying to solve a puzzle. When Deeks caught her staring it felt like those wide hazel eyes were digging deep into his soul, he shifted uncomfortably and looked away. Eric on the other hand wasn't looking at them at all and didn't say much.

Nell tilted her head staring at the detective and team leader, thinking. She could see it, the two of them together. Callen's handsome in that dangerous man of mystery kind of way, and his body was nothing to snuff at either. Deeks was cute in a more adorable puppy kind of way with his shaggy hair and baby blues, and his arms and abs were just amazing, she only knows that because she goes to the gym with him sometimes, ok. Yeah she could definatly see it, as she thought about them more she felt a heat start to pool in her nether regions. Her eyes widened and she could feel the heat rising from her cheeks, she mumbled an excuse and hightailed it to the bathroom thinking intently of the time she walked in on her grandma in the shower when she was a teenager.

"What's up with her?" Deeks asked a little concerned and weired out, she's been staring at him on and off for the last half hour.

"Beats me man." Sam said, he'd stopped trying to figure the wonder twins out years ago.

"Eric?" Callen asked, the other wonder twin, who had also been acting weird.

"Hmm?" He glanced up for a second.

"What's going on?" Callen asked holding the tech's eyes with his own.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Eric said breaking eye contact and shoveling a mouthful of food into his mouth.

"Er-: Kensi started but then Eric stood up mumbling something about work and running up the steps to ops.

"Well that was weird." Callen stated the obvious. It was silent for a moment before they all shrugged and kept eating.

The rest of the day passed in mind-numbing boredom and paperwork, by quitting time Sam and Kensi literally ran out of the building. Callen had gone to the weapons room to clean some guns to stave off the boredom after he finished his paperwork. That's when Deeks came in yawning, "Man all that paperwork really took it out of me."

"Yeah?" Callen smirked already knowing where this was going.

"Yeah, think I'll take a nap on the couch here before I head home." Deeks said seemingly innocent but had a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Why would I care about that?" Callen asked a smirk playing on his lips.

"No reason, Just saying that, that's where I'll be." Deeks said, nonchalantly leaning against the table, before winking at Callen and walking out of the room.

Callen chuckled, shaking his head and going back to cleaning the gun, a second later he put the gun away and following the detective out of the room.

The next morning Deeks woke up slowly remembering where he was and whose body was leaning against his, slowly they both woke up rubbing the sleep from their eyes, "Great nap." Deeks said.

"It really was." Callen said moving his head on Deeks' chest.

"HHHmmMMM" They both froze as they heard someone clear their throat, they looked at each other their eyes widening and eyebrows raising comically. They both turned slowly to see Sam, Kensi, Eric, Nell, and Hetty all staring at them, Sam and Kensi were grinning widely, Kensi holding a phone up and using it as a camera, Nell was blushing furiously, Eric's jaw was hanging open, and Hetty was smirking knowingly.

They both scrambled off the couch. "This isn't what it looks like." Deeks said quickly gesturing at the couch.

"So you're not sleeping together." Eric blurted out.

Callen's eyebrows scrunched together and just looked at Eric in confusion.

"What? No! We just fell asleep on the couch, that's it." Deeks exclaimed moving his arms in an x shaped downward motion.

"Uhuh, ok, partner, whatever you have to tell yourself," Kensi joked, recording the whole conversation for blackmail purposes.

"We're not- I mean we didn't-" Callen struggled to put his thoughts together.

"If he makes you Happy G, I'm happy for you." Sam teased his partner, smirking when his phone buzzed knowing Kensi sent him the photo. Callen just groaned.

"You would actually make a pretty good couple, you two looked just adorable together." Kensi teased them.

"I could see it." Nell spoke up, then her face turned red as everyone stared at her. "I'm just, gonna go." She muttered then grabbed Eric's hand and ran upstairs.

"Do not be embarrassed gentlemen, sometime we need to hold someone or be held to fall asleep." Deeks already red face became redder, and Callen just looked at the floor willing it to swallow him whole. Hetty walked over to her desk, smirking. That left the four field agents standing around together, Deeks and Callen looking anywhere but at their partners or each other.

"I'm just gonna, yeah, bye." Deeks took off.

A beat, then, "' xcuse me." Callen said quietly pushing past his teammates going in the opposite direction of Deeks.

"We're never gonna let them live this down." Kensi said an evil smirk crossing her lips.

"Never." Sam smirked back.

 **So, that's it, The End. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it, I hope you found it as fun and humorous as I think it is, but I'm biased so who knows. Anyway, feel free to leave a review and follow/favorite.**

 **TTFN**

 **K9KID OUT!**


End file.
